Demon Classroom
by GodofGreed
Summary: The rogue demon, God of Death, has evaded the allied humans and demons for centuries. But the threat he poses shouldn't get in the way of a student's education. Kayak Kaede, a girl who lost her sister to the God of Death, is stuck with a feminine looking demon with a natural gift for assassination, and uncanny knowledge about the God of Death that no one else seems to know... AU
1. Meet your inner demon

**GodofGreed: Well, it's been over a year since I last updated. I feel like a douche.**

 **Nagisa: Life's rough. Besides, you only have about 3 days until your parents are sending you somewhere.**

 **GodofGreed: *groans* Don't remind me. I hate travelling, and every summer, they make me travel! Every time I try to tell them that, my mother either implies that I'm ungrateful for my life, or says it. As for my father? He doesn't listen to me even if I have the solution to his problems in my hand. *sigh* A week stuck with him with no internet, joy.**

 **Nagisa: Wow…you've been holding this in, haven't you?**

 **GodofGreed: About as long as you've been holding in your feelings about your gender-crazed mother.**

 **Nagisa: *glares at me with bloodlust***

 **GodofGreed: I think we should start the story before someone *cough* me *cough* gets hurt.**

 **Nagisa: Good idea.**

 **GodofGreed: But first, this story is heavily inspired by** _ **Rainbowkittyblossomwings**_ **and** _ **RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars'**_ **story** _ **Shattered Wings.**_ **But the plot will be very different.** **Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

"Hello" – Normal conversation

' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts

" **Touching** " – Non-consented possession

"That's nice" – Consented possession

"WHAT ARE YOU?" – Screaming a question

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 _Around 1,000 years ago, demons started dying. Had these deaths been the result of their own stupidity, a string of misfortunate events, or even unconnected, the entire matter would have been dismissed as a sad event. But no, the deaths were too spread out and too similar to be anything but connected, as demons are difficult to kill, and it is practically impossible to do so by accident._

 _But the one thing no one could figure out was why. The dead demons had nothing in common. Rich and poor, intelligent and dumb, criminals and those who enforce the laws; no one was spared, and no one was safe from the mysterious assassin._

 _Until one day, the great demon scientist,_ _Kotarō Yanagisawa, created a device to locate the rogue demon. Unfortunately, the rogue demon discovered he was being chased and fled into our world, with the demon authorities in pursuit._

 _The rogue demon then proceeded to assassinate a great number of humans, something which sparked the human-demon war._

 _The war only served as a means of entertainment for the rogue demon, and whenever one side seemed to turn the tide, he would assassinate a good portion of said side. Had the war continued the way it had, neither side would have won, and whoever survived the war would have been easy pickings for the malicious assassin._

 _Thankfully, the demon king,_ _Gakuhō Asano, arrived and met with King Akabane and discussed what caused the war and the reason for the fighting. Together, they negotiated a peace treaty to detain the rogue demon, and end his spread of death._

 _The one army, comprised of both human and demons, searched for the rogue demon, utilizing all of_ _Yanagisawa's technology._

 _The peace treaty created all those years ago remains strong to this day. In exchange for peace, the demons share their technology with us, and we in turn provide them with energy only found inside of human bodies._

 _Once a year, a certain number of demons will arrive in our world, and a newly christened teenager may serve as a guide to the demon for 2-7 years. This is done to serve as a reminder to the older demons of their promise, and allowing the younger demons a chance to experience the human world._

 _As for the rogue demon, he was found hiding on the moon, but destroyed 70% of it, leaving a permanent crescent. After that, we have yet to find a clue as to where he is now, but he is still out there. There are still unexplained assassinations and missing people to consider otherwise._

 _As a sign of how powerful he is, the rogue demon was given the name 'God of Death.'_

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Kayano Kaede closed the history book with a sigh, before grumbling to herself sarcastically, "Yeah, that was useful. Wasn't some basic history lesson, nope not at all."

The green-haired girl's head hit the top of the history book, "I just wanted to know what the average demon was like, what kind of technology they had access to, nothing too deep. But…I need to know…"

Kayano scowled as she thought of her missing sister. The investigators found no sign of forced entry and concluded that the God of Death must have taken her, and if so, there was a good chance that Kayano wouldn't want to see the end result.

After that, Kayano put her name down on the list for demon hosts once she turned 13. If she was lucky, she would get Yanagisawa. His knowledge combined with her passion to see her sister again might be enough to find, and kill, the God of Death.

"Hey, green girl, you got a problem with something?"

Looking up, Kayano saw Prince Karma Akabane, the next ruler of the human race, and an aggressive psychopath.

Glaring at Karma, Kayano snapped, "My name's not 'green girl,' it's Kayano Kaede, and I've got a problem with these books! These books are supposed to help us mentally prepare us to share our heads with a demon, but all these books are about generic history and octopi! How is this supposed to help?"

Looking over at the books, Karma answered, "You're right. These are worthless."

Prepared to unleash another rant, Kayano's jaw dropped at Karma's answer, especially in such a casual voice, "Huh?"

Karma nodded, "Yeah, my old man-" People gasped at how disrespectful the prince was of the king, despite the rumors they heard about him, "he doing nothing right now. Hell, I can't remember the last time he did anything of value."

More gasps.

Karma continued, either ignoring the shocked eavesdroppers or oblivious to them, "Yeah, all he does is go on 'diplomatic missions' and 'lead rescue teams.' Ha! His so-called diplomatic missions are always at some 5-star resort in some expensive paradise, and his 'rescue teams' are popularity stunts. He has someone edit his picture into a poor region, so that it looks like he's helping someone."

No one knew what to say.

Karma then said, "Once I'm ruling this world, there will be changes. For starters, these books will be replaced by books containing advice from people who either once had a demon, or currently has one."

Kayano blinked once, before she smiled, "That…that actually sounds like a good idea."

Karma grinned, "Of course it does, I thought of it after all."

Kayano opened her mouth to continue the conversation with her new friend, but a door opened and a man wearing a lab coat stepped into the room, "It's time."

With those two words being said, everyone got up and walked into the now open hallway, searching for the room with their name on it.

Kayano stepped into her room, upon looking around; she noticed some strange symbols within a circle all etched into the floor. Having received instructions before, she knew she had to be within the circle and wait for the energy to charge up, allowing an easy portal into the mortal realm.

After 10 minutes, Kayano was beginning to think that they had forgotten to send the necessary power to her room. But before se could even contemplate acting on that thought, the symbols beneath her lit up, and an unfathomable pain shot through her entire body.

Despite the horrible pain, she forced herself to remain conscious. She didn't want the demon to think she was some pushover host or let him/her take her body out for a joyride before their first meeting.

Still struggling, she forced herself to look up, and the last thing she saw was a flash of blue before everything went black.

 **(AN: I was thinking about ending it here.)**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Kayano opened her eyes to behold a sight very different than what she expected.

What she expected was to see the ceiling of the room she was in, the infirmary, or a (small) number of other places if the demon wanted to take her body for a joyride.

What she did not expect was to wake up in what appeared to be a horribly rundown shack with cracked windows, old wood, support columns that look like they're about to collapse, and more than enough mold.

Sitting up, Kayano asked herself, "Where am I? How did I get here?"

Shuddering at the sight of some moldy food, "I hope my demon didn't bring me here. If this is the kind of place it likes…" Kayano ended her sentence with a shudder.

Suddenly, a door opened, and a blue haired (tied into a ponytail) teen entered the room. Upon seeing that Kayano was awake, the blue-haired teen smiled, "Oh, good. You're awake. I guess we have to introduce ourselves now, huh? I'm the demon that's going to be living with you for the next couple of years. My name's Nagisa, what's yours?"

Kayano blinked, "…Wait…you're the demon that's in my head?"

Nagisa nodded.

Kayano asked, "But…why are you out here…instead of you know…INSIDE MY FREAKIN' SKULL?"

Nagisa blinked, "But…I am. I brought you here because I wanted to meet you face to face. Welcome to your own mind."

Kayano looked around, "THIS IS MY MIND?"

Nagisa looked nonplussed, "…Yes…"

Kayano started denying it, jumping around, claiming that her mind can't be some moldy shack.

Nagisa stood up and grabbed her shoulders, "Calm down! You're going to give yourself a migraine!"

Kayano calmed down with a few minutes, "Sorry about that, I guess I was expecting something…something…"

She spun her hand in a circle, as if trying to conjure up the perfect word.

Eventually, she decided on, "Different."

Nagisa responded, "That's okay. To be completely honest, human minds are blank unless a demon comes in to remodel."

Kayano looked around, "So why did you decide on…this?"

Nagisa looked down for a second, hiding his sad eyes, "That's personal."

Kayano waved her hands, "Right! Sorry about that!"

Nagisa responded, "That's okay. You didn't know."

Kayano sighed, "To be completely honest. I'm glad I got you."

Nagisa raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why is that?"

Kayano smiled, "Well, even though I said I didn't care if I got a male, female, or one of the other genders demons have, demon, I was kind of hoping for a girl."

Nagisa's mouth dropped open, "You think I'm a girl?"

Kayano stopped talking long enough to hear Nagisa's question, "You mean you aren't a girl?"

Nagisa answered, "I'm a boy."

Kayano started stuttering out apologies to the feminine looking demon, but Nagisa just said, "I think you should return to the real world now."

Before Kayano could properly apologize, she was already back in the real world. Back in control of her now conscious body.

Nagisa walked over to the window, which seemed to gain another crack, and he stared at the eternal night sky and the only source of light in this world-the crescent moon.

"I wonder where the God of Death is now."

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 **GodofGreed: Done, with the first chapter at least.**

 **Nagisa: Get some rest.**

 **GodofGreed: Eh? Why? It's only *looks at time* 1 A.M.**

 **Nagisa: Just go to sleep.**

 **GodofGreed: As soon as I upload this, Jeff.**

 **Nagisa: Jeff?**

 **GodofGreed: The Killer.**

 **Nagisa: Who?**

 **GodofGreed: Jeff.**

 **Nagisa: What?**

 **GodofGreed: What?**

 **Nagisa: Have you been taking your medication recently?**

 **GodofGreed: *shrugs* Maybe.**

 **Nagisa: Go to sleep**

 **GodofGreed: Jeff the Killer?**

 **Nagisa: Not this again!**

 **GodofGreed: No! Look behind you!**

 **Nagisa: *turns around***

 **Jeff: Go to sleep!**

 **GodofGreed & Nagisa: *Runs away screaming***

 **Jeff: *pulls off his face to reveal Korosensei***

 **Korosensei: Nya-huhuhu…**


	2. Train ride to Kunugigaoka

**GodofGreed: I'm back.**

 **Nagisa: That was fast.**

 **GodofGreed: Yeah, well I'm leaving this Tuesday and I won't be able to upload anything until I get back on the 9** **th** **. So, I'm going to post a chapter a day (minimum) until I leave. I don't know what time I'm leaving Tuesday, so I might be able to post one.**

 **Nagisa: All right, hope you have fun on your trip.**

 **GodofGreed: Oh, you're coming with me.**

 **Nagisa: Huh?**

 **GodofGreed: I'm not dealing with my father without some support.**

 **Nagisa: …You do realize you're crazy, right?**

 **GodofGreed: Yes, why do you ask?**

 **Nagisa: How did I get into this mess?**

 **GodofGreed: Does it matter? All that matters is that I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

 **Nagisa: Can we just start the story?**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

"Hello" – Normal conversation

' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts

" **Touching** " – Non-consented possession

"That's nice" – Consented possession

"WHAT ARE YOU?" – Screaming a question

"I AM CALM!" – Frantic screaming

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

-Time: 2 days after the last chapter-

Kayano sighed as the train pulled up, looking around, she could see many families saying their last words to the newest students of Kunugigaoka School for Demon Hosts until either Winter break or Summer break.

The school name, Kunugigaoka, was also the name of the demon world. Demon King Asano decided upon this name when they created the peace treaty, and no one argued.

The reason behind waiting 2 days before boarding the Kunugigaoka Express was to give the families time to say proper farewells, and to meet the demon that was residing in the new students' heads.

Also, many parents used the time to lay down some ground rules for the demons. Usually stuff like: ' _don't take advantage of my baby!'_

At school, something similar would happen. The hosts would be introduced to their demon's family.

In the case of a young demon, it would normally be the parents or guardians, and older demons would normally have old friends or some close family members.

Kayano wondered what kind of demon would visit her quiet new roommate (headmate?). Thinking about Nagisa made her feel a bit ashamed and regretful.

After all, she needed the most advanced demon technology is she was to ever find her sister, and she already upset the demon that was in the greatest position to help her.

With another sigh, Kayano boarded the train without looking back. Why should she? She had no parents and her guardian was her missing sister.

Upon boarding the train, the green-haired girl immediately began searching for an empty compartment.

After a few minutes of dragging her suitcase around, she stumbled across some other people, but upon noticing they were all big-breasted women, Kayano felt her usual anger upon seeing such things, and started glaring at their breasts.

What was unusual was that moments after she felt the familiar anger, she also felt confusion. The feelings of confusion made her feel confused as to why she was feeling confused. In fact, she was so confused, that she didn't notice that she no longer felt angry, or that the girls walked right past her.

A voice that she hadn't heard in the past 2 days startled her, ' _Umm…Is something wrong?_ '

Letting out an 'eep' of surprise, Kayano said, "Oh, Nagisa! I thought you weren't speaking to me. Not that I don't want to speak to you, it's just that I thought that you were really mad at me!"

Nagisa responded, ' _I wasn't angry. I was just tired of being mistaken for a girl._ '

Kayano nodded, "All right, I guess that makes sense. But why didn't you talk to me since then?"

Nagisa answered, ' _I just figured you wanted some time to say goodbye to your family and friends without me getting in the way._ '

Kayano frowned, "Wait…can't you see what I see?"

' _Only if I want to._ '

"And…and you haven't once seen what I've seen?"

' _Only now on the train, why?_ '

Kayano felt her head drop. Every shower, every time she changed clothes, she would always do it in the dark to stop anyone, including herself from seeing anything.

This led to quite a number of embarrassing situations, from stubbed toes to falling flat on her face.

Knowing that her inner demon wasn't even thinking about peeping on her, made her feel a bit embarrassed due to her over-preparations.

Nagisa, noticed that something was embarrassing her, but not having a clue why, decided to change the subject, ' _So, where are we going?'_

Grateful for him changing the subject, Kayano answered, "Well, I'm just searching for an empty room."

She heard Nagisa sigh, ' _Keep walking for 3 more compartments. Turn to your left. That one is empty._ '

Surprised by his suggestion, she followed his directions, only to discover that he was right. Blinking, Kayano asked, "How did you-"

' _Just a talent of mine, I guess._ '

Kayano nodded once, before her face broke out in a grin, "Well, since we didn't have the best introduction, why don't we start over? I'm Kayano Kaede, nice to meet you, Nagisa!"

Kayano couldn't be sure, but she thought she felt Nagisa smile back at her, ' _Yeah, nice to meet you too, Kayano._ '

The next half hour consisted of Kayano trying to get her suitcase into the overhead compartment, only to fail at that, leading to her just keeping it next to her for the rest of the train ride.

Kayano rubbed her eyes, "I'm tired."

' _Why?'_

Kayano shrugged, "I guess I just didn't sleep well last night. I was up thinking about all the things we're going to learn at Kunugigaoka."

' _Well, let's just hope it's better than Region E._ '

Kayano tilted her head, "Region E? What's that?"

' _It's a-_ '

The door opened, distracting Nagisa from answering Kayano's question. Looking at the newcomer, Kayano instantly recognized Karma.

Karma looked at her and smiled, "Hello there, do you mind if we join you?"

Kayano's jaw dropped and she was only able to sputter out gibberish.

Karma looked at Kayano with blatant concern on his face, "Are you all right?"

Kayano felt as if her mind had just been fried, a small part of her told that if that was the case, then Nagisa would have either said something or put it out.

For some reason, this thought expanded until she imagined Nagisa in a fireman's outfit, carrying a fire hose to put out a fire to save her.

' _Um…Is there a reason you're imagining yourself in a burning building with me?'_

Kayano inwardly shrieked, scaring Nagisa (not that she noticed), as she tried to deal with making a fool of herself on 2 different fronts, one of which being in her own mind.

Luckily, Karma mistook her gibberish and sputtering as something else, "Ah, You're probably wondering why I'm acting this way with all the rumors about-"

Karma paused.

A few seconds later, Karma spoke, "Well you could have told me that you already knew her."

Another pause.

Finally, Karma sighed, "Sorry about that, Karma's laughing at me right now."

Kayano could only gather enough brainpower to say, "Eh?"

Karma grinned again, not one of his bloodthirsty ones, but a kind honest grin that could only belong to an ikemen (somehow scaring Kayano even more than his usual bloodthirsty grins ever could), "Yeah, Karma wanted me to talk to some people here, because-"

Another pause.

This time, Karma blinked, looking somewhat hurt (something that caused Kayano to shudder a bit), "What? You mean this was all a prank?"

Another pause.

Karma sighed and stuck out his hand, "Sorry about that, Karma didn't tell me he wanted to use my personality to either freak people out or make them more susceptible to his pranks later on. My name's Isogai Yūma. It's nice to meet you, Kayano and…?"

Kayano opened her mouth, "Oh, so you're Karma's demon? That…that's actually a relief. For a second, I thought Karma was bipolar or something."

"Ha! I might be a bit different, but I'm not bipolar."

Looking at Karma's body, Kayano instantly noticed some differences, ' _Stands a bit straighter, voice is less forgiving, but far more jovial with a hint of bloodlust in it. Eyes are more cunning and cruel, watching as if looking for something. Probably an opponent._ '

It took Kayano a few seconds to realize that the analysis did not come from her, but from her blue-haired demon. But before she could question him, the analysis just disappeared, just as quickly as it popped up.

Karma put his luggage up in the empty overhead compartment, making Kayano feel a bit irritated, unknown to her; Nagisa was adding his own irritation to hers.

After Karma finished his task, he leaned back into the seat across from Kayano, "So, are you going to show me?"

Kayano started sweating nervously, ' _What does he want to see?'_

Outwardly, she put on what she hoped passed as a grin, "Show you what?"

Karma grinned, one of his usual ones that portrayed his bloodlust, "Oh, you know. You got to see mine after all."

Nagisa said, ' _Are you and Karma dating? If so, I'd appreciate some warning before you two actually did anything without clothes._ '

Kayano jumped, "NO! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I SWEAR!"

Karma laughed, "Wow, it was easier to mess with you than I thought."

Kayano, realizing she just made a fool out of herself in front of the next ruler of the human race again, quickly sat down, "Blame my demon. He thought we were about to have sex."

Karma laughed at the same time as Nagisa shouted, ' _WHAT? WHAT DOES MONOPOLY HAVE TO DO WITH SEX?'_

Kayano's eyes widened, "W-what?"

' _EVERY TIME I'VE PLAYED THAT GAME, WE TAKE OUR SHIRTS OFF!_ '

Kayano blushed at the thought of a shirtless Nagisa.

Karma brought her out of her fantasy, "Wow, I think your demon and I are going to get along if we both mess with you that much."

Kayano only glared at Karma, making him laugh again.

After he finished laughing, he asked, "So, what is your demon's name."

Kayano answered, "His name is Nagisa."

Karma practically leapt forward, and in a softer, kinder voice, showing that Isogai was once again in control, asked, "Nagisa? As in the lost demon Nagi-"

Kayano felt as if a deadly snake just slithered over her face before she scowled against her will.

Kayano asked, ' _What's going on?'_

But upon seeing that no one heard her, or if they did, she was ignored, Isogai slowly moved back, and Karma took control again.

As for Kayano, she was once again in control of her own body. Looking at her hands, she thought, ' _Did Nagisa possess me against my will?'_

It was safe to say the rest of the train ride was awkward indeed.

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 **GodofGreed: No time for my usual banter! Have to start the next chapter!**


	3. Meet the Parent

**GodofGreed: Yeah, I'm back.**

 **Nagisa: You all right?**

 **GodofGreed: Don't know, don't care. I'll have to bury all my 'negative' emotions in a day anyways.**

 **Nagisa: Maybe you-**

 **GodofGreed: I don't own Assassination Classroom. Done with that. Start the story!**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

"Hello" – Normal conversation

' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts

" **Touching** " – Non-consented possession

"That's nice" – Consented possession

"WHAT ARE YOU?" – Screaming a question

"I AM CALM!" – Frantic screaming

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

After getting off the train, Isogai seemed to make Karma's body quickly move to the large school.

Kayano sighed, "Since we're alone for now, do you want to explain what you did back there?"

Nagisa sent confusion through their link, ' _What do you mean? What did I do?'_

He sounded so sincere, so confused, that Kayano actually believed him, but just as she about to apologize, she felt another flash of his emotions: pride, amusement, accomplishment, and a bit of boredom.

Instantly, her apology died before she spoke it, and it was quickly replaced, "If you think saying a few words will trick me, than you're wrong!"

Grabbing her luggage, she continued her journey to the school, deciding to ignore Nagisa.

But before she completely ignored him, she heard him say one last thing, something she didn't think he wanted her to hear, ' _Huh, I guess this won't be so easy after all. Good._ '

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

After arriving at the entrance of Kunugigaoka School for Demon Hosts, Kayano joined the line or people waiting to enter the grand halls of their new home for the next few years.

Many of the students were nervous, it was so obvious, it was practically dolorous just to keep looking in their direction.

Kayano blinked, realizing that she must have mixed up some of Nagisa's thoughts with her own.

Before she could even think about what to do about this, or even question her inner-demon about this, the doors opened, and everyone marched in.

The demons who had possessed their human hosts quickly made their way over to their friends and/or family, to talk and maybe show off their new host, while the humans that weren't possessed were looking around, but obviously following their demons' directions.

Kayano said aloud, "Well, Nagisa, if you want to possess me for a little bit, go right ahead."

Nothing.

Kayano didn't feel anything, not even the feeling of a snake constricting itself around her head like last time.

The green-haired girl sighed, "Fine, just tell me where to go then."

Still nothing.

Not even a thought.

Kayano growled in frustration, "Well, what are we supposed to do for the next hour? Just stand here?"

Still no answer.

Kayano was going to keep talking until she got an answer, but a fake cough caught her attention.

Turning her head, she saw a strict looking woman looking at her with an innerving gaze.

Shuddering, Kayano asked, "I'm sorry, is there something I can help you with?"

The woman asked in an emotionless voice, "Is your demon Nagisa Shiota?"

A feeling on uneasiness began to form in Kayano's stomach, but that didn't stop her from answering, "Yes, I believe he is. Well, I know his name is Nagisa, but I don't think he told me his last name."

Nodding, the woman spoke in the same tone as before, "His mother is waiting for him. Just go to the right wall, follow it to the windows, and she's sitting at the first table there."

Without another word, the woman walked off.

Kayano said, "Thank you…" In a quieter voice, she mumbled, "…I guess…"

Turning to the right wall, Kayano noticed that walking became significantly much more difficult. It was as if someone put nails on the sole of her feet, and tied her legs together. No…I was more like something was wrapping itself around her legs and biting at her feet whenever she took a step forward.

But with every step, the uneasiness she felt earlier only became worse, and whatever was wrapped around her only grew more desperate to _get away!_

Kayano stopped walking as she realized that all of her uneasiness, the difficulty in her walking, it was all stemming from Nagisa.

Gathering her resolve, Kayano kept going forward, ignoring how the uneasiness turned into fear, until she was standing in front of what looked like an average demon.

And to Kayano's joy, she didn't have giant breasts!

Kayano smiled at the woman as she sat down across from her, even though Nagisa's sense of uneasiness and fear was skyrocketing.

Kayano thought to herself, ' _Why is Nagisa so nervous? Or am I just blaming my own nerves on him? Yeah, that must be it; the only one who has to nervous about embarrassing themselves would be me in this situation. After all, I've been embarrassing myself so much recently._ '

Kayano stuck her hand out, "Hello, my name is Kayano Kaede, it's nice to meet you."

The woman smiled at Kayano as she returned the gesture, the feeling of uneasiness only grew as a result, "Yes, it is nice to meet such a nice young woman such as yourself, I can only hope Nagisa will change under your care."

Kayano raised an eyebrow, "Umm…What do you mean by change?"

Nagisa's mother answered, "Well, you see, I always wanted a girl, but unfortunately, I ended up with a boy. That nonsense caused about him running away did little to help my nerves. *sigh* I even gave Nagisa the childhood I wanted. But how did he repay me? By running away from it all?"

Kayano felt dry-mouthed, "What…what kind of childhood did Nagisa have?"

"Oh, I gave Nagisa everything a girl would want*. But my child was always so rebellious, always wanting to cut that beautiful, long hair. But, of course, I never allowed that. Since demon bodies are composes entirely of energy, I was hoping that if enough of Nagisa's hosts were females, then I would finally have a daughter."

Kayano's eyes were wide open from shock, "Wait…you're saying that you want Nagisa to change everything about himself…so you could have your ideal child?"

A nod was Kayano's answer.

Kayano slammed her hands against the table, ignoring the surprise that came from Nagisa, the look of shock on his mother's face, and the curious glances from the people sitting around them, "HOW COULD YOU SAY SUCH THINGS? NAGISA IS YOUR CHILD! ISN'T IT THE RESPONSIBILITY OF A PARENT TO CARE FOR THEIR CHILDREN?"

Nagisa's mother slapped Kayano, knocking out one of her hairpins, "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY CHILD! NAGISA IS NOTHING BUT A DEMON I CREATED! NAGISA IS A PART OF ME! I WON'T LET SOMEONE WHO HAS NEVER EVEN MET ME BEFORE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I-"

A cool, calm and collected voice interrupted, "Ma'am, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now."

Tearing her gaze away from Kayano, she glared at the newcomer, "YOU-"

"Yes, me. My name is Karasuma Tadaomi, and I am in charge of security and physical education here. You, ma'am, are causing trouble, and I will ask you to leave now."

She glared at Karasuma, but nonetheless, stood up and stormed her way back towards the gateway, which would return her to the demon world.

Turning to face her savior, she saw what was perhaps the strongest person she had ever seen, and all of that strength was being contained by his calm aura.

"Follow me."

Kayano obeyed his command without a second thought, he just seemed to possess a natural leader-like ability. An ability that made you want to follow him, even if he told you to kill someone**.

After entering an empty hallway, he turned to her and asked, "Are you all right?"

Even though his voice sounded the same as when he spoke to the enraged demon, it also seemed a bit kinder…somehow.

She smiled, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for your help, Mr. Karasuma."

Karasuma nodded, "What about your demon?"

Kayano answered, "He hasn't said anything to me since we got here."

Karasuma nodded, "Your demon's Nagisa Shiota, right?"

Kayano replied, "I think so, he never told me his last name."

Karasuma told her, "Well, there's only one Nagisa this year, so it has to be him. But, I was just wondering how he was doing."

Kayano shrugged, "I really don't know, and even if he was talking to me, I won't know if he's lying to me or not."

Karasuma frowned, "Wait…what do you mean 'lying to you'?"

Kayano answered in a confused voice, almost as if she was the one asking the question, "Well…he possessed me once, but then denied it. I…I almost believed him, he just seemed so confused as to what I was talking about…but then…I felt…I guess a flash of emotions would be the best way to describe it. It was coming from him, and he seemed so…amused. Like tricking me was just a joke to him."

Karasuma's frown got even deeper with this new knowledge, "This is strange. When a human and demon share a body, it's almost impossible to lie to someone when they feel just about everything you feel. Hell, what you just described is something that only demons that have been with hundreds of humans can do, and even then, it's limited. But, your demon has never had a host before. In fact, there are no records of him ever leaving the demon world before."

Kayano's eyes were wide open from shock by the end of Karasuma's speech. But before she could say anything, Karasuma pointed to a nearby door, "Go into that room, the passcode is '33663.' There are multiple rooms just like it on every floor. There is a special chemical in the air that makes it easier to get into ones inner world. It's especially useful for dealing with stubborn demons when one wishes to speak to them."

 **(AN: If anyone wants to guess what the code means, leave a review. If you're right, I'll send you a sneak peak for a future chapter. Probably won't be able to send you anything until the 5th)**

Karasuma left Kayano alone after that.

The green-haired girl walked to the door, and entered the code into the number pad on the side of the door. After the door opened, Kayano was instantly became dizzy and disoriented, and clung to the wall until she found a good place to sit.

After that, she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was standing at the top of a mountain, full of voluptuous greenery. But that wasn't what caught her attention. Not even the crescent moon or the starless black sky could do that. No, it was the large, deteriorating shack right in front of her.

Somehow knowing that Nagisa was in there, Kayano entered the crumbling building, searching for her inner-demon.

The search did not take long, Kayano found him in the biggest room. Something that she noticed was that the room had a lot of desks in it for some reason. Nagisa was sitting in the desk in the first row closest to the window.

He was just staring out the window, and he gave no indication that he even noticed Kayano, but she guessed that he did.

Stepping forward, Kayano decided to see how he was doing, and to find out why the building was crumbling.

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 **GodofGreed: I'll try to get one more chapter out before I leave tomorrow. Please review.**

 *** I don't believe this is true. A good portion of my friends are girls that would deny this. The majority of what remains are guys who would agree with the girls that would deny this. The rest are just assholes.**

 **** I'm not the only one who finds this funny, right?**


	4. Comfort, memories, and new friends

**GodofGreed: Well, this will probably be my last chapter for a little over a week. But, I did find out we're getting Wi-Fi for a few nights, so I might be able to upload something.**

 **Nagisa: That's good.**

 **GodofGreed: But, my father loves the show King of the Hill, but he can't understand Boomhauer. But I can. So…I'm his personal translator.**

 **Nagisa: Oh, that sucks.**

 **GodofGreed: You have no idea. Sometimes, he accuses me of spoiling when I translate, and other times, he just doesn't want to hear me talk.**

 **Nagisa: I think we're getting off topic here.**

 **GodofGreed: So we are. I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

"Hello" – Normal conversation

' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts

" **Touching** " – Non-consented possession

"That's nice" – Consented possession

"WHAT ARE YOU?" – Screaming a question

"I AM CALM!" – Frantic screaming

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Kayano had embarrassed herself more times than she could count today, she had been screamed at, she had been possessed, she had been ignored, and she had shown a lack of knowledge in front of a professor, but this was more stressful than any of that.

After all, she had snapped at this young demon's mother after said mother basically said that Nagisa wasn't an acceptable child.

In other words, Nagisa's thoughts must be a mess right now.

Kayano kept walking closer to the blue-haired demon, a demon that looked so much weaker than the first time she had seen him, the sound of her footsteps being drowned out behind the sounds of the wood creaking under the weight of the ceiling.

Once Kayano reached Nagisa's desk, she instantly bent down and hugged him. Nagisa instantly stiffened, and quickly snapped his neck to see who touched him, and once he realized that it was Kayano, he instantly became confused, "Ka-Kayano? What are you doing?"

Kayano mumbled into his hair, "Hugging you."

 **(AN: I know Nagisa is (slightly) taller than Kayano, but he's sitting down and she's standing up at the moment.)**

Nagisa asked, "Why?"

Kayano answered, "I know you were listening when I was talking to your mom. I'm sorry for even making you see her again if that's how she normally treats you."

Nagisa leaned into the hug, "No, she doesn't normally treat me like that. Normally it's much worse. Normally she would hit me whenever I asked for a haircut, did something non-feminine, complained, and sometimes for no reason. I wasn't her perfect little girl, and because of that, she treated me like that."

Nagisa looked up, and Kayano moved her head back a few inches, Nagisa staring into Kayano's hazel eyes, and Kayano staring into Nagisa's blue ones.

Nagisa continued, "Eventually, it got so bad that I ran away. Since there was no sign of forced entry, and my mother claimed that I had no reason to run away, everyone assumed that the God of Death captured and killed me. Eventually, I was caught, and returned back to that woman. Even though many people knew that I just ran away, many more believe that I was travelling with the God of Death, that I only let myself be caught so that I could sabotage buildings and create distractions to make it easier for the God of Death to infiltrate and kill. That's how I got the title, 'The Lost Demon.'"

The last 3 words were spat out with blatant disgust.

Kayano's jaw dropped from shock, ' _So, this must be why he was so angry at Isogai on the train!_ '

Nagisa nodded, "That's right."

Kayano blinked, "What? Did I say that out loud?"

Nagisa shook his head, "No, but even here, we can still hear each other's thoughts."

Kayano jumped back from embarrassment, ignoring the way Nagisa's head fell down a few inches before straightening itself out, before she remembered something, "So, how are you able to hide your thoughts from me?"

Nagisa frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kayano responded, "Professor Karasuma told me that only a few demons are able to lie to their human hosts, and you almost managed to do so after the train ride."

Nagisa sighed, "The other thing I told you, about me being The Lost Demon…anyone could have told you that…but this one is very personal, can you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

Kayano could practically hear the desperation and urgency in Nagisa's voice as he asked this, and instantly decided she did not like a desperate Nagisa, "Of course, just tell me as much or as little as you want."

Nagisa smiled, Kayano felt a strange twinge in her stomach, but had no idea what it was, "Shortly after I ran away, I met someone. He…he is the strongest, kindest, and strangest person I've ever met. He taught me a lot of things, shielding my thoughts was one of our first lessons, but I guess I wasn't as good as I thought."

Kayano asked, "What's his name?"

Nagisa looked at her.

Kayano waved her hands frantically, "It doesn't matter if you tell me or not! I was just curious! I wasn't trying to intr-"

Nagisa interrupted her, "It's okay. His name…I never learned what his real name is. But I called him…"

Nagisa became quiet, and Kayano could barely hear the name.

"…Korosensei…"

Kayano tested the name on her tongue, "Korosensei?"

 **(AN: Do you prefer Korosensei or Koro-sensei?)**

Nagisa nodded, "Yeah, he's the un-killable teacher. Everything was a lesson, and this-" Nagisa gestured to the building, "-this is the building he taught me in."

Kayano took another look at the building, and to her astonishment, it was no longer creaking as if it were about to fall in on itself, rather, it looked more like someone had just finished cleaning it.

Sure, it still resembled a big shack, but it was no longer disgusting to look at.

The look of surprise on her face was palpable, something Nagisa easily noticed, and commented on, "The building responds to my mood."

Kayano looked at him with unasked questions on her tongue, so Nagisa decided to answer them before she could ask, "When I'm happy or content, the building will look like this, but when I'm upset, the building will shake as if it's about to collapse."

Kayano nodded in understanding, before changing the subject back to the person who taught Nagisa, "So, what else can you tell me about Korosensei?"

Nagisa answered with a small smile, "Shortly after I started following him, I decided to make my hair shorter. This was before I knew that he knew how to cut hair and didn't care how long my hair was. So, I setitonfire."

Kayano blinked, "Sorry, but can you repeat that last bit, I didn't quite catch it."

Nagisa blushed, but complied, "I…set my hair on fire."

Seeing Kayano's shocked, and slightly horrified face, he added, "It was a small fire, and I was right in front of a river! I dived in a second later. But, Korosensei…he was furious with me. He did what he calls a 'punishment game,' before cutting my hair and telling me that I shouldn't be afraid to ask questions."

Kayano laughed, "Aww…that's so nice! But what was the punishment-"

She never finished asking as Nagisa's head hit the desk as he groaned out, "Don't ask."

Sweat dropping, Kayano responded, "O…kay, but why is your hair long now?"

Nagisa sighed, "My mother waited for it to grow out again before she let me even leave the building we lived in. The first time I left after my hair grew out was the same day we met."

Kayano said, "Wait, you made this place. So, why can't you just make something sharp to cut your hair?"

Nagisa shrugged, "Can't. Has something to do with thins being your mind, so it protects you from me creating anything that could hurt you, and this being an area that I created, so it protects me from you creating anything that could hurt me."

Kayano put her hands in her pocket, walked closer to Nagisa, and quickly tied his hair up so it resembled hers.

Nagisa looked shocked, and even raised his hand to touch it.

Kayano beamed at him, "There, now you're hair doesn't make you look like a girl, and we're the same."

Nagisa smiled at his green-haired human host, "Yeah, thanks."

Thus, a beautiful friendship was forged between a lonely demon and a sad human.

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

OMAKE

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Nagisa continued, "Eventually, it got so bad that I ran away. Since there was no sign of forced entry, and my mother claimed that I had no reason to run away, everyone assumed that the GodofGreed captured me and forced me to have conversations with him at the beginning and end of every chapter."

Kayano raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Nagisa nodded, "Yeah, and now our conversations have become one or two lines at most."

Kayano rubbed her head, "Wait…what are you talking about?"

Nagisa ignored her and turned to face you, the reader, "And without the reviews of readers like you, Korosensei won't survive long."

Kayano screamed, "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?"

Nagisa continued, "Well, we're out of time. Goodbye, and thanks for reading."

Kayano edged away from what she was certain was an insane demon.

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 **GodofGreed: I had no idea you felt that way about our conversations.**

 **Nagisa: Don't get a big ego, you still kidnapped me and forced me to talk to you because you're lonely.**

 **GodofGreed: You don't have to say it.**

 **Nagisa: Get some rest, you've been working practically nonstop since you woke up, and you have to deal with your father for the next 9 days.**

 **GodofGreed: Yeah…about that. Turns out it's not 9 days…it's going to be 13 days.**

 **Nagisa: So sorry for you, man.**

 **GodofGreed: I'm taking my iPad so I can write, but knowing him, I might be able to write a single chapter if I'm lucky. He seems to get annoyed when I write in front of him.**

 **Nagisa: Well, I hope you have some fun.**

 **GodofGreed: Yeah, me too. Thanks for reading everyone, and I'll see you in about 2 weeks.**


	5. Meet the Neighbors

**Take 1:**

 **GodofGreed: Found out I have a few hours before I have to leave. Better start writing!**

 **Nagisa: Huh, that's nice.**

 **GodofGreed: Yep, I don't own Assassination Classroom.**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 **Take 2:**

 **Well, 'vacation's' started. Wish me luck.**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

"Hello" – Normal conversation

' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts

" **Touching** " – Non-consented possession

"That's nice" – Consented possession

"WHAT ARE YOU?" – Screaming a question

"I AM CALM!" – Frantic screaming

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Nagisa and Kayano spent an entire hour together in the rundown classroom on the mountain inside of Kayano's mind.

But, like all things, it had to end eventually.

When Kayano left the room, she was feeling much more relaxed and happy than she had felt in a long time.

A good part of that was due to Nagisa's own emotions flowing into hers, but most of what she was feeling came from her.

After looking at the time, Kayano realized that visiting hours were over and that everyone was probably looking for their dorms to get some rest for the upcoming school year.

Deciding to do the same, Kayano pulled out her phone and checked her e-mail to see what her room number was.

Upon checking the e-mail, she saw that she was on floor 3, room E.

 **(AN: Fun fact, I made a random number and letter generator to help me determine this, and the result was actually 3-E. What are the odds? 1/10 x 1/26 I think.)**

While Kayano walked up the stairs, she huffed, "Why are *huff* there so many damn steps?"

Nagisa helpfully commented, ' _Maybe they just don't want the students to get lazy?'_

Kayano groaned, "Shut up."

After a few minutes of this, Kayano reached the 3rd floor, and began searching for room E. It shouldn't have taken long, since E is the 5th letter in the alphabet, and that is what determines where the rooms are located.

Since it was a simple system, it took Kayano a total of 7 seconds to find her room. Standing outside of it, Kayano cheered, "Finally we can get some rest! This day has been exhausting."

She felt, rather than heard, Nagisa's agreement.

But she did hear someone say, "What's got you so excited?"

Spinning around, Kayano saw a boy around her age with black hair covering his eyes.

Seeing her stare at him, he said in a quiet voice, "My name's Chiba Ryūnosuke. What's yours?"

Kayano smiled at him, "My name's Kayano Kaede, so are we neighbors or something?"

He nodded before pointing at the room right next to hers, 3-D.

Kayano grinned, before seeing the door to room 3-D open up, and a girl with light brown hair and calculating green eyes stepped out, "Oh, there you are. I thought you were going to get water."

Chiba held up 2 water bottles, "Ran into our neighbor."

The girl looked at Kayano, "Hello, I'm Hayami Rinka."

Kayano stuck out her hand, "Kayano Kaede. Wait, I thought that all first-year students had their own dorms."

Chiba answered, "She's my demon."

Kayano blinked, "What? But…how is she here…and you know…"

Hayami answered this time, "With enough energy, the demon can temporarily assume a corporeal form in the mortal world."

Kayano mind drew a blank, but then she heard a song in her head, ' _~First you get some ener~gy, nice for our life, then you dump it on yourself, give yourself a bath, finally, you'll just pop right out, at Mach 20 speed! And there you have it! The Koro~sensei Cor~poreal Song!_ '

The voice was one that Kayano had never heard before, but the strange song somehow allowed her to understood the concept now.

A familiar voice called out, "Well, well…what do we have here?"

3 pairs of eyes (one of which was covered by hair) turned to look at the speaker: Karma Akabane.

Karma grinned at them, "Hey there, green girl. Heard about your demon, mind if I have a little chat with him?"

Before Kayano could reply, she felt as if a snake was constricting her entire body, and her voice spoke, "All right, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Karma's grin seemed to widen, "You don't keep me waiting. I like that. I heard you managed to cause quite the uproar in the demon world. Is that true?"

Kayano's head nodded.

Karma's grin began to look more demonic, "Great! I could always use a partner in crime."

Karma stuck his hand out, "What do you say? Want to be friends?"

Nagisa grabbed Karma's hand and gave him an innocent-seeming smile (Kayano was screaming inside her own head, _'LIES! DON'T FALL FOR THE SMILE!'_ ),"Sounds good, but…"

Nagisa pulled on Karma's hand, knocking off balance and moving him closer to the possessed girl, and before anyone could process what was going on, Nagisa was holding one of Karma's arms behind his back, and Nagisa's other hand was making a finger-gun right at his neck, "…I prefer partners in crime."

Chiba and Hayame were shell-shocked, Karma's strength and ruthless reputation was well-known, and to be beaten so quickly…

Well, the thought scared them. Especially with the rumors of Nagisa being raised by the God of Death that know seemed to have a kernel of truth in them.

Karma, on the other hand, just laughed, "Well, this is definitely going to be a good year."

Nagisa let go of Karma's arm, allowing him to step away, and after doing so, Karma said, "You surprised me, and I don't get surprised a lot. I like that."

Kayano felt as if the imaginary snake that was constricting her movements suddenly let go of her. Once free, she muttered, "Joy, my crazy demon has a crazy friend."

Apparently, her muttering was heard, as both Karma and Nagisa laughed.

Nagisa spoke to his host, ' _Believe me, I'm not crazy. Crazy is…_ '

A flash of yellow and an impossibly huge smile with small, black eyes blinded Kayano for a second.

Nagisa finished, ' _…well, it's something else. Let's just leave it at that._ '

After Karma stopped laughing, he turned to Chiba and Hayame, "So, you're a guy with a girl inside of him? Heh, that's perfect! Green girl here is a girl with a guy inside of her. Well, I better go find my room now. Don't want to start my first day half asleep, right?"

Karma walked down the hall, ignoring all of the blushing people he just left behind. Hayame was so embarrassed that she returned to Chiba's mind. Chiba just nodded politely to Kayano before going into his room and closing the door, immediately locking it, if the click was anything to go by.

Kayano quickly followed his example, and after locking the door, she could feel that Karma's words got to Nagisa too. Deciding to get some payback on the bluenette, Kayano asked in a teasing tone, "Don't tell me that Karma's words _embarrassed_ you, _Na~gi~sa._ "

Nagisa sputtered, ' _D-Don't be ridiculous! W-why would I?'_

Kayano laughed, before getting ready to go to sleep.

Right before changing her clothes, she felt as is someone was watching her, "Nagisa, are you…trying to see me naked?"

Kayano was blushing by the end of her query.

Nagisa quickly answered, ' _W-WHAT? Of course not, Kayano!'_

Kayano narrowed her eyes, but for some reason, she felt a little hurt, "Good."

After changing into her nightclothes, Kayano noticed that it was starting to storm outside. But, since there was nothing that could be done about that, she simply flicked the lights off and crawled into bed.

All in all, Kayano had fun today, despite embarrassing herself so many times, and needing to lay some ground rules down for Nagisa about possessing her.

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Time skip: an hour later

The storm outside only grew worse, but that meant little to the sleeping green-haired girl and her blue-haired demon.

A flash of lightning was seen outside, illuminating the room.

Once the light died down, a lone figure was standing in the room. It was impossible to see his face, as his entire body was covered by black smoke that seemed to cling to him.

The figure whispered, "From the day you are born, I am by your side always. Do not place fear, in the name 'God of Death'."

Bending down, he patted Kayano's hair, "Get some rest. You'll need it, Nagisa."

Another flash of lightning, and the figure was gone…

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

OMAKE

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 **GodofGreed: Done.**

 **Nagisa: Congrats, you managed to write something with your father so close to you.**

 **GodofGreed: It wasn't easy. He called me over to watch a video about people who recently died mountain climbing. And when that was over, he just kept playing these random videos. Never thought I'd have to listen to rock music to be able to hear myself think.**

 **Nagisa: Aren't you going on an 8-day hiking trip?**

 **GodofGreed: Yeah, so I can't reply to reviews like I normally do. So, I'll just do it now.**

 **JustARandomReader: Thanks for that, it's nice to know that someone's rooting for me. As for my dad? He just has a low self-esteem, and I'm the only person who can/is around him enough for him to feel good. Glad you like the story! *grins***

 **Jefey123: Glad you like it, I'll write when I can.**

 **Anon: Hope you had a good nap. Yeah, I'm trying to slowly reveal what everyone's capable of. It might seem like I'm making Nagisa OP, but you have to remember, he was raised by Korosensei in this fanfic. He has no idea what the norm is. My father…is very annoying. Let's leave it at that.**

 **Guest: Really? Just really? Watch episode 1 or read the 1st chapter of the manga again.**

 **GodofGreed: Bye everyone, and don't forget to review. If I forgot someone, it's not out of spite, it's because I'm about to take a 3 hour tour, so I can't even upload this until I get back, and by then, I'll probably be exhausted.**


	6. Breakfast and Magazines

**GodofGreed: I'm so happy that people like my story!**

 **Nagisa: Aren't you moving a bit faster than what you intended though?**

 **GodofGreed: Blame the 'vacation.' I want to get as much writing done as I can.**

 **Nagisa: Yeah, you actually skipped the omake in the last chapter.**

 **GodofGreed: Did I? *checks* Damn. I also didn't say everything I wanted to about JustARandomReader's review. Well, here's the gist of what I forgot: what kind of teacher do you have? I'm so sorry for you.**

 **Nagisa: *sweatdrops* You're hopeless.**

 **GodofGreed: *grins* Aww…but you love me anyways.**

 **Nagisa: I'm leaving.**

 ***Nagisa leaves***

 **GodofGreed: What am I supposed to do now? Well, I don't own Assassination Classroom, enjoy the story.**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

"Hello" – Normal conversation

' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts

" **Touching** " – Non-consented possession

"That's nice" – Consented possession

"WHAT ARE YOU?" – Screaming a question

"I AM CALM!" – Frantic screaming

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Kayano hummed a nameless tune as she skipped down to breakfast, completely unaware of her uninvited visitor last night.

Nagisa told her, ' _You're in a good mood._ '

Kayano nodded, "Yep! Why wouldn't I be? We're about to start school at the famous Kunugigaoka School, a school that was designed to help demons and humans work together."

Nagisa responded, ' _I really doubt you're this excited over school. Want to tell me the truth?_ '

Kayano groaned good naturedly, "Can't get anything past you can I?"

She felt Nagisa's amusement, and it gave her the mental image of the blue-haired demon smiling. Not one of too-innocent too be true smiles, but an honest one.

Kayano answered, "All right, the real reason I'm excited it is because…I want to get all the knowledge I can here, so that I can be the one to catch the God of Death."

She felt a surge of shock go through her, followed by flashes of images that moved too fast to mane anything out of, before they disappeared, leaving nothing in it's place except for a sense of _hurt_.

Nagisa stuttered, ' _W-What?'_

Kayano nodded, "The God of Death kidnapped my sister a few years ago, I'm going to find him, and make him pay!"

After a moment of silence, Kayano added, "If we manage to catch him together, then we can also get rid of the rumor that you work with the God of Death. Hard to believe that anyone would believe that though, the God of Death is ruthless, cares for nothing but himself, and loves creating misery. If what you've told me about Koro-"

Kayano's eyes widened as a hand covered her mouth, "I thought I asked you to stay quiet about that."

Kayano did the first thing she could think of to get out of this situation.

She licked her assailant's hand.

The hand quickly retreated, and Kayano spun around to see who her assailant was before she would run off to find a teacher.

But, upon seeing who it was, all thoughts left her. For standing in front of her was none other than…

…Nagisa, who was wiping his spit-covered fingers off on some nearby drapes.

Kayano yelled, "NAGISA?"

Nagisa stopped using the drapes as a paper towel and looked at her, "Yeah?"

Kayano pointed at him with a shaking arm, "W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Nagisa rubbed his ear, "Wow, you can be loud."

Kayano just sputtered out some more gibberish, making Nagisa smile, one that just looked _too_ perfect… _too_ innocent.

Nagisa answered, "I came here because you were about to talk about that thing which I didn't want anyone to know about."

Kayano blushed, "You could have just told me. Wait, why didn't you just tell people about…him? That way no one would think you were the God of Death's servant."

Nagisa looked down, "He…he doesn't want to be found. It's hard to find him at best, and near impossible at worst. He likes it that way, and if I repay his kindness by selling him out, then I betrayed him."

Looking up, Kayano could see a burning determination in Nagisa's eyes as he spoke his next words, "And I hate traitors."

Kayano nodded, deciding to drop the subject for now, "So, how about we get some breakfast? They should be opening the doors by now."

Nagisa nodded before he began to fade away, showing that he returned to Kayano's mind.

Kayano continued her walk downstairs, to the main hall, which served as a place for school gatherings, such as meal times.

Upon reaching the main hall gates, Kayano joined the large group awaiting for the the large doors to open and grant them access to the first breakfast of the school year.

After a few minutes of waiting, which involved chatting with other hosts, demons, and Nagisa, Karasuma suddenly appeared in front of everybody.

 **(AN: Actually, he just walked up and nobody noticed him.)**

Karasuma cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the majority in the audience, "My name is Karasuma Tadaomi, and I will be your physical educational professor as well as the chief of security here. Now…"

Karasuma pressed a button, and the large doors slowly (dramatically in Nagisa's opinion) opened, "…may I be the first to welcome you to Kunugigaoka School for Dem-WHAT THE HELL!"

People were shoving their way to the front to see what had caused such a reaction, those who were lucky enough to shove there way to the front, and not get trampled, either fell down from shock, or burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of the sight before them.

Hanging from the ceiling, from the walls, from the air vents were all black, yellow, and blue banners saying: NEVER GIVE UP MY WONDERFUL APPRENTICE! JUST KEEP MOVING FORWARD, AND THE WORLD IS YOURS!

Painted on the windows were phrases like: THINK LIKE THE SNAKE, BE THE SNAKE! IT'S OKAY IF YOU HATE ME, BUT DON'T HATE ASSASSINATION! NEVER GIVE UP!

Things like this were covering the entire room, all in yellow, black, and blue.

Once Kayano saw this, her jaw dropped while Nagisa started laughing.

"Hey, there's something different written here!"

Many people turned to see a blond student crouched down in a corner. Quickly, a crowd gathered around him as he read the much smaller message, "If anyone takes this down before you find 4 of my magazines, then you'll get the punishment game? What the hell is this?"

Kayano felt such a tremendous sense of dread, that it almost forced her to her knees, but before that could happen it greatly lessened. It was still there, but the intensity was much less than it was moments ago.

Kayano heard Nagisa say, "Got to go, Kayano! See ya later!"

Kayano spun around to see Nagisa running out of the door. The only thing Kayano could say was, "Eh?"

Kayano decided to follow her demon, but before she could take a step, she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

Karasuma asked, "Since your demon seems to know something about this, is there anything you would like to tell us?"

Kayano screamed, "EH!"

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Nagisa was overturning tables, ripping apart carpets, and quickly moving around anyone that was still walking to the main hall.

Nagisa was repeating to himself, "Where are they? Where are they?"

A perverted giggle captured Nagisa's attention, making the bluenette stop in his tracks. Quickly, yet quietly, Nagisa moved to find the source of the sound.

Nagisa heard someone whisper, "Come on, man. Why are you even reading this in public? You're going to get caught, and then no girl will want to date you."

The perverted giggle returned, but this time added, "C'mon, Maehara, don't tell me you're not the least bit curious as to what's in these magazines."

A scoff, "As if, I'm the greatest playboy in both worlds. I don't need some crappy magazines."

Nagisa had heard enough. He jumped, knowing that if he didn't collect all 4 magazines, then…the punishment game would happen.

Something Nagisa swore would never happen again.

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Kayano marched out of the main hall.

Professor Karasuma told her that until she either brought Nagisa back to explain what he knew or get some answers herself, so she could tell him.

Kayano grumbled, "…Stupid Nagisa…"

"Nya-huhuhu…did my little student do something to upset you? Tsk, tsk. I'll have to have a chat with him before I'm forced to write that he's a heartbreaker in his permanent record."

Spinning around, Kayano saw someone that was definitely not there a few moments ago. It was hard to miss him with his noodle-like arms flowing around his sides, his straight, black hair that was covered by a cap, an oversized gowns with an interesting design, a nose that looks plastic, and a tie with a crescent moon on it.

Oh, and his grin. It was the biggest smile she had ever seen in her life, and his eyes were practically black dots.

Seeing her stare, the mystery man spoke, without opening his mouth to Kayano's shock, "Did Nagisa not tell you about me? His favorite teacher in the whole world, the one who raised him into the upstanding citizen he is today, (Kayano almost fell down at the thought of Nagisa and upstanding citizen being in the same sentence without the word not being in it), I am the one the only…Korosensei!"

Kayano blinked, "…Korosensei?"

Korosensei bent down, "Yes?"

Kayano said, "Nagisa mentioned you to me…wait, does this mean that you're the one who vandalized the main hall?"

Korosensei gasped as if in shock, "VANDALIZED? I would never do such a thing! I am an upstanding member of society who molds young minds into similar members of society! How you could think I would vandalize anything is beyond me!"

Korosensei turned his back to Kayano.

Kayano opened her mouth to respond, but Korosensei spoke first, "By the way, did you see those inspirational messages I left for Nagisa? I hope I left enough."

Kayano pointed at Korosensei, "THAT'S VANDALISM!"

Korosensei gasped and instantly bowed, "I'm terrible…a molder of young minds should be above such acts of aggression…but in my desire to show how much my precious student means to me…"

Kayano spoke, "There…there?"

She cursed herself at how much it sounded like a question, fortunately, Korosensei either did not notice or pretended not to.

Said man replied, "Oh, it's so nice to know that Nagisa has such a nice human! Perhaps you can help him in ways I cannot."

Kayano raised an eyebrow, "Okay, what do you want me to do?"

Korosensei quickly, for Kayano's eyes, looked around to see if anybody was nearby. Once it was confirmed that nobody was nearby, he bent down and whispered, "Well, you see…my role as a teacher conflicts with my role as a guardian. So, I need you to teach Nagisa where human babies come from."

Kayano shrieked, "EH?"

Korosensei nodded, not too dissimilar to a sage, "Yes, unlike demon reproduction, human reproduction is quite messy. Especially for girls. Nagisa and I never covered the subject, and since I am so innocent, I blush every time it comes up. So…I'm delegating to you."

Kayano thought he sounded a bit too happy when he said that last line.

Kayano opened her mouth to say so, but a magazine was thrust into her face.

Blinking, Kayano could see the magazine was titled 'Known and Unknown Killers.'

Korosensei said, "Tell Nagisa that if he finds the rest of my magazines, then he can keep this one."

The magazine dropped into Kayano's hands, and when she looked up, Korosensei was gone.

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Nagisa was panting. He ran all around the school, knocked some guys out, his clothes were ripped from getting the last magazine, and he had no idea where the last 2 were.

His stomach grumbled, reminding him that he was hungry.

So, the blue-haired demon decided to run in, see how close they were to taking down the 'decorations,' grab some food, and leave so he could continue his search.

After returning to the scene of the crime, Nagisa was about to run in when he felt something collide into him.

Quickly, Nagisa mentally prepared to attack his assailant, when he noticed a few strands of green…

"Kayano?"

The surprise made Nagisa lose his balance and fall to the floor.

Kayano groaned from her position on top of Nagisa.

Nagisa shook her shoulder, "Kayano, are you okay?"

A familiar laugh permeated the air, "Am I interrupting something?"

Kayano chose that moment to return to normal, and upon noticing her position on top of Nagisa, screamed in embarrassment and jumped off of him, Korosensei's request echoing in her mind.

Nagisa looked at her in confusion, "Hey, Karma, is she all right?"

Karma shrugged, but the amusement was clear on his face, "Don't know. Hey, Nagisa, I don't know if you know this, but wasabi is an instant miracle cure for humans, do you think Kayano needs some?"

A new voice said, "It's not nice to lie, Karma."

Kayano blinked as she saw a hand right in front of her, "Are you all right? We've already met, but you wouldn't recognize me. I'm Isogai."

Kayano grabbed the hand, using it to bring herself up, "Isogai? You mean Karma's demon?"

Isogai nodded, "Yeah, that's right. It's nice to truly meet you, Kayano."

Somehow, his very presence calmed her down and made her feel a sense of trust towards this demon.

Karma laughed, "Come on, Isogai. We should let these two return to their private business."

Kayano blushed at the implication Karma made.

Nagisa looked at her with an innocent expression, "Huh? What was Karma talking about?"

Kayano blush covered her face, "I…I'll tell you later."

Nagisa shrugged, "Okay."

Kayano said, "Wait, I have something to give you."

Kayano took out the magazine Korosensei gave her, noticing how Nagisa's entire expression seemed to light up once he saw the title of the magazine. Kayano told him, "I met Korosensei."

Nagisa looked at her in shock, but she continued, "He gave me this magazine and told me that if you get the other three, then you can keep this one."

Nagisa took the magazine, and smiled at Kayano, "Thanks, Kayano! I owe you, and I mean big time!"

Kayano just smiled back at him, not sure how to respond, and also unsure of this strange feeling in her gut.

Nagisa walked into the main hall, seeing that they had yet to so much as make a dent in Korosensei's work.

Nagisa grabbed a few hard boiled eggs (the first thing he could find that was easy to carry while running), but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You're Nagisa Shiota, right? Any idea as to who could have done…this?"

"Professor Karasuma, Nagisa had nothing to do with this!"

Karasuma looked at the speaker, Kayano, "Oh? Then who did?"

Before Kayano could answer, someone broke through the window.

People stared in shock as the person who broke in with complete shock marring their faces.

The unknown figure stood up, "I have proven myself stronger than the school."

The majority of people screamed, "DUDE, NEXT TIME JUST COME IN THROUGH THE DOOR!"

A gruff voice asked, "Is this some kind of joke?"

The unknown male walked over to the speaker, "You are not superior to me in any way. I have no reason to prove myself to you. I only prove myself to those superior to me."

The gruff speaker looked irritated, but Karasuma intervened before things could get violent, "Why don't you just calm down. Who are you anyways?"

The intruder answered, "My name is Itona, and you are superior to me in a few aspects. I'll defeat you later. I'm just here to visit my brother now."

The majority of people screamed, "EH?"

Itona walked forward, ignoring everyone until he reached Nagisa, "Hello, brother."

Nagisa smiled, "Hey, Itona. What's up?"

Itona reached into his jacket, "I heard that you might have to deal with the punishment game again, so I decided to help you out."

Itona held out a pornographic magazine, "I found this one in someone's room. I don't know who's."

Nagisa let out a breath of relief, "Thanks, Itona, now I won't have have to deal with…that again."

Itona opened the magazine, "Yeah, that would be terrible."

A moment of silence in which everyone regained their senses that were lost due to Itona. Some people felt awkward at listening to this conversation, others felt annoyed, and some didn't know how to feel.

Nagisa tugged the magazine from Itona's grip, and sighed, "Honestly, why are you even reading this?"

Itona opened his mouth to answer, but Nagisa held up a hand, "You know what? Forget I asked."

Itona nodded, before turning around and walking out through the open doors.

Nagisa's eyes widened, "Oh! I have to go return these now."

Nagisa followed Itona out of the door.

All but one person screamed, "EH?!"

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Korosensei exclaimed in a jubilant voice, "I'm so proud of both of you! Itona, you really helped your big brother out, and Nagisa, good job on getting past my little surprise for you."

Itona remained silent, while Nagisa frowned, "I don't get this."

Korosensei tilted his head, "Oh? Get what, Nagisa?"

Nagisa looked right into Korosensei's small, beady black eyes, "You spend all this time hiding, reminding us the importance of keeping you a secret, but then you gave me orders to tell my human about you, and then all of…well everything that happened today. It's like you don't even care about the secrecy anymore."

Korosensei touched Nagisa's forehead with a tentacle, "Oh, don't worry, Nagisa. I have quite an interesting year planned out for you. All you need to know now is that by the end of it, this school will be destroyed."

Nagisa and Itona looked at Korosensei with matching expressions of shock, "You mean-?"

Korosensei nodded, "Yes, this is the year that both worlds will see the true power of the God of Death."

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

OMAKE: 2nd magazine

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Nagisa yelled, "HOW THE HELL DID KOROSENSEI MANAGE TO TRAIN SO MANY HONEY BADGERS TO DEFEND ONE FREAKING MAGAZINE?"

Korosensei appeared, "Tsk, tsk. Nagisa, you should know by know…YOUR SENSEI IS AMAZING!"

Nagisa screamed, "SHUT UP!"

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 **GodofGreed: I might cry now.**

 **Nagisa: Why?**

 **GodofGreed: I'm going to be stuck on a mountain for the next 8 days and 7 nights, with no way to write, and my father is forcing me to do this.**

 **Nagisa: Ouch, I know how you feel about him.**

 **GodofGreed: Yeah, he only wanted one thing from me. To be a son. Apparently being born a boy wasn't good enough, I had to like sports, share his hobbies, be responsible…all from the age of 3 and up.**

 **Nagisa: I know the feeling.**

 **GodofGreed: I know you do. That's why you're in my top 10 fav anime characters.**

 **Nagisa: Thanks.**

 **GodofGreed: Well, hopefully I'll be back in 8 days. If not, thanks for reading. And please review, any reviews I get before I leave could help distract me from him. Even for a short time. And any reviews I get after would just make me happy. Thank you.**


	7. First Class and New Teachers

**GodofGreed: Well, I'm back and alive.**

 **Nagisa: That's nice.**

 **GodofGreed: Yeah, let's just say that I got sick on my second day. So…yeah. I don't think he was happy, but I've done so much to keep him happy my entire life, I think I deserve something.**

 **Nagisa: Let's just start the story.**

 **GodofGreed: Hey, that's my-**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

"Hello" – Normal conversation

' _Hey_ ' – Thoughts

" **Touching** " – Non-consented possession

"That's nice" – Consented possession

"WHAT ARE YOU?" – Screaming a question

"I AM CALM!" – Frantic screaming

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

Kayano was blushing. Her demon just ran out of the great hall with some unknown window-smasher and at least one porn magazine.

It didn't help that just about everyone in the room was staring at her, some out of shock, others out of curiosity, and a few out of pity.

Kayano saw Karasuma moving towards her, so she decided that this was the time to head to class, before the disgruntled professor could speak to her.

Once far enough, she took out her phone to check the schedule that was emailed to her earlier that day.

Her first class was on the third floor, opposite side of the dorms. But since she wanted to be a good student (bad students don't get to meet Yanagisawa and utilize his technology after all), she needed for her demon to also be a good student.

So before she could go to class, she had to find Nagisa.

For the sake of being a good student, not for any reason Karma would suggest.

 **(AN: Imagine devil Karma smirking here)**

For the first time in awhile, it would seem that luck was on Kayano's side, as it only took a few minutes to find Nagisa.

Once the girl saw him, she marched right up to him, and grabbed his shirt collar, "C'mon, we're going to late for class."

Ignoring the confused and amused looks people were giving them, Kayano dragged Nagisa to their first class.

Once there, Kayano sat down, but Nagisa remained standing, "So…you want to tell me why you just dragged me here?"

Kayano stared at him, "Are you kidding? This is our first day at school, we need to make a good impression on our teachers, and we need to be in class to do so!"

Nagisa raised his hands in an attempt to placate her, "Okay, but why not just send me the thoughts?"

Kayano's expression dropped, "Huh?"

Nagisa explained, "Well, if you want me to hear your thoughts while I'm manifesting myself outside of your mind, all you have to do is want that and think. Didn't you already know about that? It was explained to all of the demons that were going to have a human host literally seconds before me met you all."

Kayano's head met her desk, Nagisa watched in concern as she was muttering curses about 'lousy, good-for-nothing books.'

Nagisa sweat dropped as this continued on for three more minutes, "So…you want to tell me what that was all about?"

Kayano groaned, "I did some research into demons and demon hosts, but I learned so little. Everyone else seems to know so much, and I…it's clear that I just didn't do enough work."

Kayano ended her statement with a sigh. Nagisa spoke before the conversation could die, "That doesn't mean you didn't work hard enough."

Nagisa's following statement shocked Kayano, "Besides, if you must blame someone, blame me. Most demons have already had a human host, new demons are a minority, plus I'm sure that just about all the other demons explained this stuff to their hosts already in the break between meeting their hosts and school."

Nagisa bowed, "I'm really sorry, Kayano. Can you forgive me?"

Kayano blinked before smiling, "You have nothing to apologize for, Nagisa."

Putting a hand on his shoulder, ignoring him tense slightly, she continued, "This way, we'll learn everything together."

Nagisa smiled, but before he could reply, a new voice spoke up, "All right, brats. Time for our first lesson, so sit down and get ready to learn. Yeah, I'm talking to you, blue."

Looking up, the two realized three things. First, Nagisa was the only student in the class currently not sitting down, or in the case of some demons, residing in their human's head. Second, the teacher was a tall woman with long, blond hair. Third, SHE HAD GIANT BREASTS!

Kayano's rage from the third observation almost knocked Nagisa down. Nagisa decided to pretend that he couldn't feel it, and sat down next to her with a nervous smile.

The teacher seemed to be scrutinizing Nagisa, "Hey, you're the Lost Demon, Nagisa Shiota, right?"

Before Nagisa could answer, the teacher walked over, and kissed Nagisa on the lips, much to the shock of the entire class.

The only sounds, besides the shocked exclamations, were the sounds of Karma laughing and a camera clicking.

Kayano's shriek of surprise was the loudest.

Nagisa fell backwards into his seat, causing both it and him to fall to the ground, where he proceeded to wipe his mouth with his sleeve and stare at the teacher with a shocked expression.

The teacher adopted a flirtatious look, and spoke in a voice sweeter than honey, "I heard that you were kidnapped by the God of Death. That must have been so hard for you. If you ever want to talk about it, I just want you to know that you can talk to me. Okay?"

Nagisa blushed and managed to stammer out some gibberish before returning to Kayano's mind.

The teacher sighed, "Well, that's a shame. I was hoping that he could give me some information on the God of Death. Oh, well, I do have all year."

Kayano glared at the woman, or more specifically, her breasts.

She could barely hear Nagisa mutter, ' _Seriously?'_

The teacher ignored the glare, and returned to the front of the classroom, "All right, kids. Look around. See everyone? Good, because those are the people who you'll be sharing just about every class with. So if you get lost, just look for one of them or something."

She started writing something on the dry-erase board, "My name is Irina Jelavić, and I'll be your language and communications teacher. I guess I better take attendance now."

Karma laughed, "Whatever you think is best, Professor Bitch."

Professor Irina Jelavić, or Professor Bitch as she was now christened, glared and pointed at him, "NO NICKNAMES!"

Karma laughed in reply, and Isogai, who was sitting near Karma, sweat-dropped in response to his host's behavior.

The rest of the class was split between maintaining/trying to maintain serious expressions and laughing.

Professor Bitch decided to ignore this and instead take attendance. Many people were wondering, ' _How did this woman a teacher?'_

After taking attendance, she sat down, "Well, I guess I should give you your first lesson, right? Well, open up your desks, take out the workbooks, and work until the bell rings."

Everyone glared at the teacher, ' _Worst lesson ever!'_

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

After the unofficially voted unanimously 'worst lesson over' was finished, the students began to walk towards their next class, which was science.

There were many grumbles about Professor Bitch, or Bitch-sensei, and mutters about how their next teacher better be good.

Once everyone had arrived at their next class, they sat down and waited for the teacher.

One minute passed.

Everyone was hoping the teacher was late.

Two minutes.

Rumors about the teacher were born.

Three minutes.

Tic marks started appearing on some heads.

Four minutes.

It was hard to find a head without a tic mark.

Five minutes.

A student groaned, "What the hell is going on? It's like we're the reject class or something."

Before anyone could comment on this statement, the door opened, and Karasuma walked in.

Karasuma looked at all the students and sighed, "Students, I have some bad news."

Whispers and mutters erupted in the classroom, each one speculating on what this bad news could be.

Karasuma sighed again, "I suppose I should introduce myself before I tell you. Call me Professor Karasuma. I am one of the few professors you were supposed to have this year."

The numbers of whispers only increased as everyone tried to figure out where this was going.

A voice from outside the door exclaimed, "OH! How about I tell the story? The students will love me!"

Karasuma took in a deep, calming breath, ignored the whispers about who was talking, and spoke in an annoyed tone, "All of your teachers, including your first one, Miss Jelavić, and myself have been the victim of some quite annoying pranks that have only increased in frequency and intensity the closer we got to the first day of school. Today, the pranks were so bad that they just quit on us today."

Another deep breath, and this time, he spoke through his teeth, "Fortunately, someone showed up just after they quit and volunteered to teach all of their subjects, and seeing how his credentials check out and he seems to be a master in all subjects…we decided to hire him."

"Nurufufufufufufufufu, you make it sound like hiring me was a bad decision."

Everyone turned to look at the speaker, who was leaning against the window on the opposite side of the room from the only door. Noodle-like arms flowing around his sides, straight, black hair that was covered by a cap, an oversized gown with an interesting design, a nose that looks plastic, and a tie with a crescent moon on it.

But the strangest thing about him was his grin. It was the biggest smile any one of them had ever seen in their lives, and his eyes were practically black dots.

A familiar form to both Nagisa and Kayano.

Koro-sensei has come to teach their class.

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

OMAKE: AN: EXPLANATION

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

The camera zooms in on Nagisa, who's sitting in Chairman Gakuhō Asano's chair turns to look at you and smiles, "Ah, hello there. This omake won't be the most exciting one, but I am going to explain a few things in this story and answer the reviews."

Clearing his throat, Nagisa continued, "First, I'll explain the author's reasons for pairing up the demons and humans. Kayano and me is because…well, we're the main characters, and…oops, I almost spoiled the story. Karma and Isogai is a bit more interesting. Both of them are leaders, Isogai was the male class rep of class 3-E, and did a good job as a leader in the sports festival. Karma wants to control everything from the shadows. So, putting them together seemed like an interesting pair. Karma and Gakushū's rivalry is what led to the creation of each family ruling their own world. You think they're bad in the show? Imagine that, but with a planet behind each one.

"Originally, it was going to be Karma and Asano Jr., but…the author felt that those two would need a break from each other every now and then, and when you share a body…well you get the idea."

Nagisa paused to take a breath, "Guess who GodofGreed took the longest to decide the human/demon partner pair. Really, write it down before you continue reading. The answer is…Okajima. Yeah, out of everyone, he took the longest to get a partner. How many of you saw that coming?"

Smiling, Nagisa took out some papers, "Now, onto reviews."

Looking down, Nagisa read the review before replying, "To BlackBird66, the author and I are really happy that you like this story so much, and we hope this chapter doesn't disappoint."

"To JustARandomReader, we feel for you. The author and I have both had those kind of teachers, even if GodofGreed wishes that such teachers wouldn't exist…in any world. Only…he was far more vocal about it. We wish you the best of luck in dealing with that teacher, even though he/she doesn't seem to deserve to be a teacher. Now that the vacation's over, GodofGreed's actually a lot less stressed."

"Hey, Nagisa, what are you doing?"

Nagisa paled, "Uh oh. GodofGreed likes answering reviews himself, and I didn't tell him about this, so he'll be annoyed now. I have to run now. Bye, see you next chapter!"

 **(AN: Keep reading to finish the review responses. It was actually hard to answer reviews through Nagisa, so I won't do that anymore.)**

~~~~~~~LINE_BREAK~~~~~~~

 **GodofGreed: Can't believe Nagisa actually answered reviews for me. I'll be sure to write an embarrassing scene for him in the next chapter.**

…

 **GodofGreed: Right…all alone. Well, better finish what Nagisa started.**

 **Fanatic Fangirl: I always love hearing that people enjoy my work, so your review put a spring in my step for that hike…up until I got dehydrated. As for what's going on behind the curtains? You haven't even seen a fraction of what's to come. Hehehe…Are you an introvert too? Just wondering because I don't know a lot of introverts beside myself.**

 **Bad Student: Thank you, every compliment makes me happy, and I'm glad you love this story so much! As for the procrastinator part…I have no right to criticize you for that, I'm a procrastinator too. Long live Koro-sensei!**

 **ilovekawaii: If you think that's surprising, just wait until the next chapter.**

 **Frwt: Thank you, and of course.**

 **101: Glad this story cheered you up.**


End file.
